Eight Years Later
by XxSophiexX
Summary: 8 years have passed since the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 where rescued. Aaron LittletonPace was 4 years old at the time, now he is nearly 13 years old, suffering from weird dreams and facing the difficulties of Teenage life . P.S. I dont own lost o
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Thoughts and secrets**

Aaron was wide awake again. He looked at his clock, which read 04:16 am. He had had that unusual dream again, which consisted of Planes, Polar bears and for some reason Black Smoke.

He understood the plane, before he was born, his mum, Claire (whilst expecting him) and Dad Charlie, were involved in a plane crash. From that plane crash he had gained 11 Aunts and Uncles-They weren't really aunts and uncles but after being stranded on an island together for 4 years, they all shared a special bond that couldn't be broken. After being rescued they all stayed in touch and despite the fact they were quite well known, life was pretty normal. Aaron thought to himself. His thoughts where suddenly interrupted by Claire singing "Catch A Falling Star" to his 15 month old sister, Jessica. Aaron's head suddenly lolled onto his pillow and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

"Aaron? Aaron sweetheart, wake up." Claire said anxiously, poking the limp body form in front of her. It was strange really, even after nearly 13 years of not living in Australia, her Aussie accent had stayed the same.

"Aaron? Aaron Thomas Littleton-Pace, wake up, WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!" Claire screamed. Aaron awoke with a start and slowly Claire came into focus.

"Uhhh… Oh umm… Morning Mum" he replied groggily. He scowled at her, if he could have had just one more minute then he could finish the dream he was having about Carrie Stephenson, the contents of which he didn't want anyone to know.

His secret daydream was punctured by Charlie coming in, holding a screaming Jessica.

"Claire, please can you shut this bloody baby up? I've tried but I really don't know what to do, I mean I Never really went near Aaron because I…"

He fell silent, following the warning look and quick head shake from Claire.

"Because what dad?" Aaron asked.

"Because umm…I was…I mean your mum always had everything under control, so I could never do anything as it was already done."

Claire's tense figure relaxed, she turned towards Aaron "Come on then, you'd better hurry up, you don't want to be late for school." She took the screaming Jessica out of Charlie's arms and walked out of Aaron's room, Charlie followed suit. Aaron got ready in just under 10 minutes so he went downstairs; made himself some toast (with a thick layer of peanut butter) went in the living room and started watching a cartoon called _Flash/Green Lantern: Faster Friends_, It was about a polar bear that was involved with space aliens. According to the end credits it had been based on a Spanish comic book. Aaron frowned, something about that cartoon felt familiar although he couldn't quite place it. The doorbell brought him and his thoughts back down to earth with a bump. Aaron leapt to his feet expecting Joe, his best friend since Reception class, only it wasn't.

" 'Sup dude"

"Uncle Hugo, I'm alright thanks, you?"

"Not bad, is your mum or Dad in?"

"Yeah sure, come in" Aaron said "Why are you here?"

"Oh, umm it's about Auntie Kate and Uncle Sawyer…"

"Hi Hurley what are you doing here," Claire asked, looking surprised.

"It's about Sawyer and Kate, dude they're both getting released in umm 20, no I dunno a few days."

"Oh cool, since when was Sawyer in jail?" Claire asked

"I dunno, but anyway I was thinking. Maybe we could have a party, you know like a welcome back party for them both." Claire looked anxious "It would be at my place though." Hurley finished.

"Did someone say party?" Charlie asked

Claire quickly explained Hurley's idea to Charlie

"That's a bloody brilliant idea!" He exclaimed Suddenly the doorbell rang; this time Aaron knew it would be Joe.

"See ya Mum, See ya Dad, See ya Uncle Hugo." Said Aaron


	2. Trouble

I forgot about the Disclaimer and the A/N so here they are:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or any of the characters involved, that's the job of the talented JJ Abrams and co, if this subjects like anyone else's I didn't copy them, there are no spoilers past season 1.

**A/N: **Thanks to Goin26Hollywood who told me how to submit fanfictions, and my mates, Kelly + Kirsty who re-read them for me(I know your not too keen on reading) and Claire-Littleton who gave me my first ever review and please be nice cause this is my first fic!

**Chapter 2- Trouble**

"Anyway, I gotta go 'cause everyone's coming to mine today, you can come if you want, so then we can talk about the party." Hurley said

"Yeah ok, can Jessica come too though, we don't have a babysitter." Claire replied

"Yeah that's fine dude, just hurry up though." Hurley replied, his eye lingering on Claire's pyjamas

Both Charlie and Claire left the room, Claire was annoyed at Charlie for nearly letting "The Secret" slip

"Yeah but I didn't actually tell him did I?" Charlie said

"No but it looked suspicious, I mean I know he has to find out one day. I just don't know how to tell him. And you've been a far better father than Thomas ever was or ever will be- not that that's possible of course. Anyway Aaron will never even meet Thomas, even if he wants to, What am I going to do Charlie? I'm so confused." Claire broke into tears

"I'm sure everything will be fine, it'll work out in the end, trust me." Charlie said, holding Claire tight in his arms and smoothing her hair. He seriously doubted things would be fine, but he didn't voice his doubts. Claire let go as she really needed to get a move on. Her shimmering blue eyes where still glazed with tears.

"Thanks Charlie" She said smiling

"You're quite welcome" he replied, Claire smiled, it reminded her of the old days.

"You know all this stuff, it sorta makes me wish we were back on the island, Both of us looking after Aaron, God he's grown up quickly" Claire said

"Yeah but on the island there was no peanut butter" Charlie replied

Claire grinned broadly; it was about 13 years ago since her and Charlie shared invisible peanut butter on the beach- The day Charlie taught her to imagine.

Aaron arrived at school. He was in Year 8 and he hated Miss Smith, his form tutor, who always seemed to pick on him and Joe.

"Aaron Littleton-Pace you're late AGAIN, what's your excuse?"

"Joe overslept and umm I- my cat threw up all over my uniform, yeah my cat was sick on my school pants, it took ages to clean it off." Aaron smirked, he didn't even have a cat but yet she seemed to believe it.

"How very interesting for you, maybe you could explain it in more detail after school" Miss Smith said sarcastically, "In detention" she added, for Joe who looked puzzled.

"That is so not fair, I mean we where only one minute late not even that. Do you really get pleasure from keeping young boys behind?" Aaron yelled, he knew straight away he would be in for it as the whole class were laughing uncontrollably, including Carrie Stephenson- Aaron flushed after being reminded of his dream, and looked away.

"Ok, ok ENOUGH, all of you, right Aaron, Joseph, you're coming with me to the Head's Office." Miss Smith bellowed, her face red with rage

"What if we don't want to go, you can't force us." Joe yelled

"Joe shut up, we're already in enough trouble as it is, without you making things worse." Aaron hissed, Joe rolled his eyes but shut up. If anyone else told him to shut up he probably wouldn't have. But he was full of respect for Aaron, everything about him was so- Joe struggled to find the word- So perfect, except maybe the accent which was a mixture between Australian and British, making some words sound hilarious.

"Ok I'm ringing your parents, who wants to go first?" Miss Smith leered

Hurley's living room had the remaining survivors of the Plane crash and their partners inside it, with the exception of Aaron, Kate and Sawyer. Jack was engaged to a woman called Sophie, Shannon and Sayid were married and expecting their first children (they were twins). Hurley was clearly smitten with a woman named Debbie, who appreciated him for his true self, not his millions, Debbie had a 2 year old daughter called Lucy who Hurley thought the world of. Sun and Jin where together again and Jin knew fluent English (about as fluent as Sun anyway). Locke and Michael were both single whilst Walt was gay with a man named Jamie. Claire looked around, memories of the island flooding back to her, thinking how much Walt had matured from a child to a 22 year old man, thinking how happy and relaxed Jack was with Sophie. Suddenly her mobile phone went off, the song, _You All Everybody _blaring out of it. She glowered at Charlie for changing her ring tone before answering.

"Umm hello?" She said anxiously as she didn't recognise the Caller ID

"Hello, is this Claire Littleton?" The voice asked

"Yeah why, who it this?" Claire replied

"It's Miss Smith, Aaron's form tutor, your son has been extremely cheeky today." She said

"What do you want me to do about that?" Claire replied with a grimace, it wasn't like Aaron to backchat unless he got provoked.

"Well I was hoping he would be punished, but I'll leave it with you." Miss Smith said, Claire hung up the phone, whether her son got punished was up to her, not Aaron's form teacher, she decided to not bother with any sort of punishment.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Charlie asked

"It was Aaron's form tutor, he keeps 'back-chatting' to her, I'm not gonna punish him, unless he does it again" Claire replied

"Dudes, what date should this party be on, when's everyone free?..."


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3- Surprise!**

Aaron pulled his shirt on. He normally hated wearing buttoned shirts but because it was a special occasion he had to put up with it.  
"At least I get to wear my jeans" Aaron thought. His eyes paused on a picture of his family that he had taken whilst they were in Sydney to visit Aaron's grandmother (Claire's Mum). Charlie had his arms around Claire, who was obviously pregnant with Jessica at the time. Aaron frowned as he focussed on his Dad- Aaron never really looked like Charlie Pace, the "bloody rock god" from the early 2000's, which was weird considering Aaron was his son. Aaron scowled and looked into the mirror, he looked a bit like his mum, with her hair colour, her eyes and her skin complexion but that was it , he couldn't recognise any more of her features and he had none of his Dad's features. As he thought about it more he realised he didn't inherit any of his parents talents; his Dad was good with Music (especially the guitar) whilst his Mum was quite clever and had a head for figures. Aaron meanwhile was really good at Art and Paintings, his dad had taught him how to play the guitar though. Why did he have his own unique gift? Even Jessica had inherited their Dad's gift of music as she was always vaguely humming some little song and loved having Nursery Rhymes and Lullabies sung to her. It seemed crazy but was Charlie not his real Dad? Was there some other guy? Voices rang through his head, almost taunting him

_"Claire please can you shut this bloody baby up? I've tried but I really don't know what to do, I mean I never really went near Aaron because I..." _

_He fell silent_- Why did he fall silent?

_"Because what Dad?" Aaron asked_

_"Because umm...I was...I mean your Mum always had everything under control, so I could never do anything as it was already done." _It sounded like he was just making some wild excuse as he was going along.

_Claire's tense figure relaxed- _Why did she look so relieved?

"Aaron, are you ready yet, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." Charlie yelled up the stairs "You too Claire, you're beautiful without all this buggering about."

"Yeah coming Dad" Aaron yelled back, the last word sticking in his throat, he gulped hard and sprinted downstairs.

He was about to ask what he had been thinking but decided there was a time and place for such a thing and this wasn't one of them.

"You ok mate?" Charlie asked, looking concerned "You look like somethings bothering you"

"I'm fine." Aaron replied "Doesn't Jessica look cute?" He added, delibrately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked

"Yes I'm fine, stop asking." Aaron snapped. Charlie looked offended and went into the kitchen, muttering something about forgetting whether he turned the cooker off. Aaron felt awful. Suddenly Claire came downstairs, she was finally ready.

"Are you ok sweetheart? You look worried. Is something troubling you?" Claire asked, beginning to look worried herself.

"I'm fine, aww look at Jessica she looks so cute in that little outfit, you know I can't wait for tonight's party. It's gonna be so good, with everyone there.

Claire just nodded, "You're definitely ok?" She asked, giving him that I-Wasn't-Born-Yesterday-Look

"Definitely." Aaron swallowed, lying to his Mum wasn't as easy as lying to his Dad

"If that old cow is giving you any trouble at school just tell me yeah." Claire said, it was more of a command if anything. Aaron couldn't help but smirk at his Mum's referral to his form tutor as "that old cow", he nodded whilst grinning.

"Aha finally you're ready." Charlie said, coming back from the kitchen "You look gorgeous Claire, as always, Jessica my little princess looks so beautiful and you Aaron, if I told you that you where beautiful you might end up like dear old Walt. So you look smart." Aaron laughed out loud, both his Mum and Dad had taken his mind off things just in the space of a few minutes.

"I'm ringing for a taxi" Claire said, getting out her mobile phone, after about 15 minutes a taxi finally came.

They arrived at Hurley's new house. Aaron was wide eyed with shock at how large his Uncle's house was.

"And that my friend is why you get huge presents at Christmas off your good old Uncle Hugo. I never believed about him being rich myself until we came off the island." Grinning partly at Aaron's surprise and the memories of his and Hurley's conversations. "I hope he has enough food" Charlie added.

Claire scooped Jessica up and went looking for Shannon whilst Charlie went looking for Hurley. Aaron rolled his eyes, he was beginning to get bored already, he looked around and saw Sun and Jin. Aaron went talking to them.

"Hi Aunt Sun, Uncle Jin, how are you?"

"Much good thank you, you?" Jin replied

"Wow you speak English now? How did you learn Uncle Jin?" Aaron asked

"Sun teached me." Jin replied

"Well the best I can anyway" Sun laughed

"Michael" Jin said, pointing in Michael's direction, Sun and Jin left Aaron behind.

"Hey Aaron" Jack called

"Hey Uncle Jack, who are them people?" Aaron asked, as he hadn't seen any of them before.

"Ok Aaron, this is Sophie my fiancee, Sophie this is Aaron." Jack introduced "And this is Desmond and Sam, Hurley's best friend and wife right?" **(A/N: So I made that up but I'm trying to keep it before S2 so I don't have to include all the hatch stuff and Shannon getting shot and Chlaire splitting up) **Desmond nodded in reply

"Nice meeting you brother," Desmond said in a broad Scottish accent.

Kate and Sawyer arrived together after about half an hour. Everyone cheered and applauded. Kate looked around the room and noticed everyone was smiling at her. She smiled back and waved. Her green eyes paused on Jack with his arms around another woman. The hurt reflected in her eyes said it all.


	4. More Surprises

**Chapter 4- More Surprises**

"Kate!" Jack called throughout the mansion "Kate where are you? I know you're here somewhere. You can't hide from me forever!"

Jack barged into a room. It was obviously a bedroom. Walt and Jamie were in there, doing something that shouldn't have been interrupted.

"Oh…hey… Umm, I'll umm… leave you to it… Sorry…" His voice faded a little, in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

He reached another room, this time he knocke, no one answered. He opened the door slightly, peering through. Sat on the toilet seat, he saw Locke with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking, letting out little sobs here and there.

"John? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with the others?" Jack asked, looking concerned. He'd never seen Locke breaking down like this. Something clearly wasn't right.

"I'm fine, j-just leave me alone." Locke stuttered

"You don't look fine. If there's something bothering you, I can help, I'm a good listener."

Locke was surprised; he wasn't expecting Jack to say anything like that

Locke's lips moved slightly but no sound came out. He tried again,

"I'm, I'm, I won't lie to you, I-I'm dying Jack." Locke looked away, ashamed that he was crying.

Jack didn't know what to say, he had dealt with several deaths in his life. But this felt different. This was almost like his dad dying all over again. He couldn't die. The thought of it all seemed too horrible to put into words. He didn't know how to react.

"Wha-how? I don't understand" Jack stammered

"Oh i-it's a long story." Locke replied.

"I have plenty of time." Jack said.

Locke was taken aback by Jack's kindness, in his mind he knew he needed to tell someone the whole story but didn't know whom. In fact Jack was probably the best listener of all his friends- well actually family, he always thought of his fellow crash survivors as family, Jack was like a son to him. Locke took a deep, shuddering breath and began to speak.

"A long time ago, before the plane crash and it was a long time before the plane crash, I even had hair" he added the last bit to try and lighten the situation. But Jack wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what Locke was doing, he nodded to show his understanding.

"Umm anyway I met up with my mother, who I had never seen in my whole life and then we managed to find my biological father, every thing was great, we went out, made up for all the years we missed you know, father-son bonding, that sort of thing. Then I turn up at his house and find him hooked up to a kidney dialysis machine." Locke shook his head, the memory too painful for him.

"So me, wanting to stay with my dad longer, I donate him one of my kidney's. The bastard then leaves me after he's got the kidney and now I've got one kidney." Locke's tearful voice became angrier and angrier, looking slightly scared, Jack took a step back, a mixture of angry and sad tears fell from Locke's eyes.

"Apparently the disease is hereditary and the only kidney I have is failing. I have 4 months at maximum to live. I'm scared Jack with no one to turn to. This might even be the last time I see you all." Locke sobbed, as much as he hated crying in front of people, the tears kept falling thickly, making up for the years of pain and sadness he had endured throughout his whole life.

Jack took a couple of steps closer and patted Locke on the shoulder. His head was spinning. He spoke,

"John, we will find you a new kidney, there is a tissue match out there, we just have to look, and we will pull through this together. As a team, Science and Faith join together, I will fix you. I promise." Jack said, his voice strong.

"Is this the bit were I believe you and then feel really embarrassed for crying?" Locke said

"No, it needed to be done. It's good to get your emotions out time to time. Why don't you go downstairs?" Jack suggested

"Aren't you coming?" Locke asked

"No, I'll hang up here for a bit." Jack replied, with intentions of finding Kate.

Kate was sat crying in one of Hurley's guest bedrooms. She didn't understand why it upset her so much to see Jack with this woman. It wasn't like Jack had promised to keep away from other women. They weren't even going out together. She could hear Jack calling her name throughout the rooms, she decided to not answer. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, she needed to pull through this herself and put a brave face on. "You're pathetic Katherine Austen, pull yourself together" she told herself. She took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. Jack entered the room. Kate ignored him. He spoke

"Told you, you can't hide from me forever." He said, looking proud like a child who had painted his first ever painting.

"Go away." Kate said icily.

"Kate if you just give me a chance to…explain" Jack said looking hurt at Kate's tone of voice.

"Who is she?" Kate said her cold tone softening a little.

"She's a journalist. Her brother was one of my patients and he was dying. I was there to offer comfort, only we got closer and well here we are I suppose." Jack said.

Kate tried to speak but the words stuck in her throat, she choked a little.

"Look umm, I'm sorry for acting like this, it's just after being released from jail, you feel allsorts of emotions. And I truly wish you both the best, you make a perfect couple. Anyway I really need to go to the loo so I'll be gone."

Kate made for the door, so then Jack couldn't see the look of dishonesty in her eyes.

"Kate, just one last thing." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back to the real world"

The smile on Kate's face was a tiny insight to how alive she really felt.


	5. Drink and Dignity

**Chapter 5- Drinking+Dignity.**

It was 1.00 am and the party was still going strong. It was only when Jessica fell asleep in Claire's arms that they where going to go home.

"Dude, you don't have to go, you can sleep over if you want." Hurley said.

"Have you got any cots?" Charlie asked

"Umm I think so, there should be something in one of the bedrooms cause Lucy used to have one." Hurley replied.

After about half an hour they finally sorted Jessica out. Claire turned to Aaron.

"C'mon, you gotta go to bed too." She said

"Oh, no way! I'm nearly 13, can't I stay up a little bit more, please!" Aaron looked towards his Dad hopefully.

"He has got a point, it's not like he's a baby." Charlie said

"Fine! Stay up, just don't complain when you're tired tomorrow." Claire shouted.

"Thanks Mum." Aaron replied happily and bounded downstairs. Nearly everyone was drunk. Jack and Hurley where singing a slurred version of what sounded like "You All Everybody" Charlie looked delighted and started joining in, Sayid and Sawyer where dancing to Jack, Hurley and Charlie's melody, Michael and Jin where dancing too. Claire chuckled at them all, necked back the last of her vodka and stood up. She staggered backwards into Sun.

"Are you ok Claire?" Sun asked

"I'm fine, Oh god." She dashed upstairs to throw up. She felt a bit better now but still badly drunk, she saw Kate who looked as bad as Claire felt. Then Kate started to giggle, Claire giggled too they went downstairs in search of more alcohol. They saw Aaron, Claire grabbed hold of his Arms and started dancing.

"Muum, what are you doing? You're embarrassing me." Aaron moaned

"Oh stop whinging, can't a Mum dance with her son every now and then." Claire said, a little louder than her normal voice.

Aaron let go moodily and went towards Locke who was looking thoroughly miserable.

"Are You Ok Uncle John?" Aaron asked

"Not really kid, no. How about you." Locke replied

"I'm ok, umm do you want me to get you a drink or something?" Aaron asked, a little taken aback by Locke's flat voice.

"Nah, I'm not suppos- I mean I don't really like alcohol." John said, still in that flat monotonous voice.

Jack's words mixed with his own, where ringing through Locke's head. Jack said he was going to "fix him" but what if he couldn't, shouldn't he be making the most out of life.

"Hey Aaron." John called, sounding a bit brighter.

"Yeah?" Aaron replied, feeling slightly relieved Locke was a bit more cheerful

"Do you wanna go hunting some time? Just you and me. I mean I used to do it with Walt whilst we where on the island, but you where only young then, so how about it eh?" Locke questioned, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Yeah, Cool I'd love to. My Dad never takes me places like that." Aaron replied, his eyes also where also lit up.

"Good, I'll ring you sometime." Locke said, positively glowing with joy.

It was about 4 o clock in the morning and the party was slowly coming to an end. Charlie, Hurley and Jack where sat in the corner singing an even more slurry version of "You All Everybody". Then Jack's head dropped onto Hurley's shoulder. Hurley was just sat there dumbfounded before lying in Charlie's lap, spilling his vodka all over the place. Charlie was still slurring "You All Everybody" to himself, before throwing up and falling face first in a pile of his own vomit.


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 6- The Truth Hurts**

A few days had passed since the party and Aaron was still being taunted by his thoughts that maybe Charlie wasn't his real Dad. So he decided to try and go about it casually.

"Umm Mum, Dad? Who do you think I look like the most out of you both?" Aaron asked

"Your Mum definitely." Charlie replied quickly, Claire nudged him hard and gave him one of her stares.

"Aaron, I think we need a little chat." Claire said, looking nervous

"What's wrong Mum?" Aaron asked

"Ch-Charlie isn't your real Dad Aaron." She stuttered, waiting for her son's reaction.

"Oh." Aaron said flatly "Who is my real Dad?"

"A guy called Thomas, erm can't remember his last name. That's why your middle name is Thomas, I just wanted to keep that bit of him in you, not that you need to, you look just like he did, except for your hair and eyes, they're both off me." Claire said

"So where is he now, my real Dad?" Aaron asked

"He committed suicide, just after the plane crash. I think he thought I was dead in the plane crash and it was his fault that I was on the plane. And the fact that his paintings where going nowhere, I think it all got too much for him." Claire said

"Paintings? Is that why I always get really good grades in Art?" Aaron said. Claire simply nodded, looking miserable.

"Why where you both on the plane, Mum, Da-Charlie?" Aaron asked

"Well the plane was Sydney to Los Angeles and I was trying to get my brother Liam to rejoin DriveShaft, only he was too busy with family. So I was on my way back home to Los Angeles, when we crashed on Craphole Island as your Aunt Shannon called it. Then I met your mum, and then when we got back to the real world I adopted you. Then a few years after that Jessica came along."

"Oh so you met after the plane crash." Aaron said, "Mum what where you doing on the plane?"

Claire had been upstairs whilst Charlie was telling Aaron his life story; she had been searching for a picture of herself and Thomas, the only reason she had kept it was that it hadn't been noticed and then when Claire went back to her home after being rescued she kept it for when it was time for the truth, all the other pictures had been torn up in anger and hatred that Thomas had made her feel. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly ran downstairs, with the picture in her hand.

"Here you go, this is your real dad, Thomas and there's me." Claire said, hoping her son wouldn't ask why he wasn't with her on the island. Even though she loved Charlie, it still hurt that Thomas had left her and that Aaron would never get to see his real dad.

"Why were you on the plane Mum?" Aaron asked

"Well I found out that I was pregnant, with you obviously so Thomas promised me this would be the best thing ever. Then I went to this psychic and he saw something bad. Then Thomas walked out on me, I must have been 5 months pregnant, so I re-visited the psychic and he told me to not let anyone else raise you. So hey here we are" Claire said, deliberately leaving the part out about her wanting to give Aaron away.

"That still doesn't explain why you was on the plane" Aaron said

Behind him Charlie mouthed, "Just tell him"

"You are probably going to hate me for this but I-I was going to give you away for ad-adoption, I couldn't have looked after you myself, not in Sydney with my crappy 5 dollar an hour job at Fish 'N' Fry, but then on the island, as soon as I gave birth to you, I realised that I would be stupid to give my own son away for adoption and the emotion was just too overpowering for me" Claire said, looking extremely glad she had told him.

Suddenly the phone rang, Aaron leapt to his feet and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hello Aaron, its Uncle John, are you free next Saturday?"

"I think so, why?"

"That hunt of course, I haven't forgotten."

"Oh cool, I can't wait"

"Good, ok bye."

"Bye." Aaron hung up and turned back round to Claire.

"I gotta go, I am err meeting Joe at town. Bye." Aaron said,

"Aaron, I'm sorry…" Claire started, before being interrupted by the door slamming, silent tears rolled down Claire's cheeks and she walked upstairs, clearly wanting to be alone.

Charlie was just stood there with Jessica in his arms looking nonplussed.

"Guess it's just you and me Jessie." Charlie said softly to his daughter.


	7. A touch of romance

**Chapter 7- A touch of romance**

Aaron was sat on a park bench feeling numb with hurt and annoyance at his whole family, except Jessica but that was only because she was too young. He couldn't get his head round the fact that Charlie wasn't his real dad and that his real dad, Thomas had committed suicide, and then the fact his own mother was going to give him up for adoption was what stung him the most. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he furiously blinked them back. Boys weren't supposed to cry.

"Hi Aaron" A bright cheery voice said,

"Hey," Aaron replied flatly

"Are you ok?" The bright cheery voice said, Aaron frowned, he knew that voice from somewhere, somewhere in his dreams…

Aaron looked up so quickly he hurt his neck,

"I've been better, Carrie, you?" Aaron said, hoping he wouldn't go all flustered.

"Yeah same, I needed to get away from the house." Carrie replied, looking like she didn't want to say anymore.

"Oh" Aaron replied, mentally kicking himself for his poor response, he couldn't help it though; in her presence he always went all flustered, she was always looking so pretty though with her golden hair, her turquoise eyes that he couldn't help but stare into but as he looked into her eyes, he noticed they were all red and swollen. He spoke

"Maybe I'm being a bit nosy here but-but have u been crying?" Aaron said,

"Y-Yeah I have, Wh-what's wrong with that?" Carrie hiccoughed.

"No it's just, you look upset, and I want to help."

"M-my dad walked out on us about a month ago and left me, my mum and my younger brothers, Callum and Cameron, My mum has taken up drinking and now I have to look after the three of them and I don't think I can take it." Carrie said, beginning to cry, "I know you really don't care but I needed to tell someone."

"I know, look I honestly don't know what you can do about it, I'm no agony aunt but maybe you could ask your Grandma or something. Besides to take your mind off things, we could see a movie together or something, as friends" Aaron finished awkwardly

"I'd love too, consider it a date." Carrie said, leaning towards Aaron, coming up was the moment they had both, without the other knowing, dreamt of for months. Both felt butterflies leaping in their stomach as their lips touched.

"W-what was that for?" Aaron said, inwardly thanking God for what happened

"I got c-caught in the moment, s-sorry, look I gotta go" Carrie stammered, getting up to go off "And I've just remembered I can't make it on Saturday sorry" Carrie said, obviously making it up as she went along. Aaron's heart sunk to the floor.

"Hey Carrie wait, look I'm sorry it's just I was surprised, nobody's ever liked me before and when the girl I like, likes me and kisses me it's a bit of a shock. I love you and will you go out with me?" Aaron blurted out

"You really do like me don't you? Yes of course I will go out with you" Carrie replied

The two went back to sit on the park bench and began talking.

"So anyway, what was wrong with you before?" Carrie asked,

"Just stuff" Aaron said, looking anywhere but Carrie. Carrie obviously wasn't stupid; she took Aaron's hands and put them in her own,

"Aaron I want you to tell me, I told you what was wrong with me and you're the only one I've told. Please, as boyfriend and girlfriend, we should be able to tell each other our problems." Carrie pleaded.

"Well I found out the guy who raised me like his son isn't my real dad and my real dad committed suicide whilst me and my mum where on the island. Oh and my mum was going to give me away because I was probably an unwanted child that was an accident, something that was never meant to happen"

"Wow" Carrie said softly "I'm sorry"

"It's not that bad, just came as a bit of a shock, it's not every day you find something like that out." Aaron said smiling slightly

"I guess not," Carrie said leaning towards Aaron and hugging him "I am so glad we're together at last" Aaron cuddled Carrie closer "Me too" Aaron whispered, and he meant what he said


	8. Tempers and Tantrums

**Chapter 8- Tempers and Tantrums**

Aaron walked Carrie home, feeling sorry for what she had to go home to, they where on the doorstep just talking,

"Carrie, is that you?" A drunken sounding woman yelled

"Yes Mum, I'm coming" Carrie yelled back, Aaron scowled, it must be so horrible for Carrie to live like this, "Aaron I'm sorry but I have to go" Carrie whispered to him, Aaron nodded and kissed her on the cheek. He watched as she closed the door and walked down the street, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Aaron walked into his house, seeing a crying Claire and a Charlie who looked like he was going to cry.

"Aaron, where've you been mate?" Charlie said "We've been worried sick"

"What you worrying about?" He looked down at his watch; he had been away for 4 hours.

"Aaron, just don't take off like that, anything could have happened, for all we had known you could have been, I dunno, taking your life or injecting heroin into your eyeballs or something." Claire said sadly, Charlie shifted uncomfortably at Claire's last comment. Aaron gave a hollow laugh,

"Ha and I bet you would have loved that, a proper little family, you, Charlie and Jessica, all linked together without the little oddball who shouldn't have been there in the first place, rotting away with his dear old PROPER dad!" Aaron yelled.

"Don't you EVER talk to your mother like that ever again" Charlie yelled "You know that's not what we want, if you had any idea how worried we was when you had been gone for so long…"

"You don't have any right to yell at me like that, you're not my real dad, you're just some little has-been who when he saw a pregnant woman, felt sorry for her and tried to look after her, who then thinks he can boss me around and become a "father" to me." Aaron retorted

"Aaron you have no idea do you…" Claire began

"YOU SHUT UP!" Aaron snapped

Claire stood up to her full height (which wasn't actually that tall at a height of 5"2)

"AARON THOMAS LITTLETON-PACE, DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She screamed

"Don't use the Pace in my last name, I'm being nothing to do with him." Aaron said, shaking with anger and fear.

"You are legally classed as Littleton-Pace now mate." Charlie interrupted

"You stay out of it, this is nothing to do with you," Aaron growled

"How is it nothing to do with me? Claire is my wife and legally you're my son so it has everything to do with me." Charlie replied "How could you judge me just because I'm not your biological father, I died for you and your Mum, I killed a man for you and I'm no murderer. I raised you like my own, I practically loved you as if you where mine, and now just because you've found out I'm not your real dad, all that lies forgotten, now its like we're worst enemies. Look I'm sorry I'm not your real father, and I'm sorry you're not my biological son but you can't change the past, and I will always see you as my son." Charlie said, looking like he had blurted out his whole feelings. In the background Claire sniffled but quickly covered it with a cough.

"How did you die for me and my Mum?" he asked quietly

"When The Others kidnapped us both, they left me hanging, lucky Jack found me really and the git's took your Mum whilst she was pregnant with you, none of us knew what happened. All I remember is how lost I felt without your Mum there, after Jack did his miracles." Charlie said sadly

Aaron looked to the floor in shame, he knew he was in the wrong. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry Mum" he said

"You're grounded, but apology accepted" Claire said

"I'm sorry Dad" Aaron said

"That's quite all right son." Charlie replied.


	9. A call from Locke

**Chapter 9- A call from Locke**

It was Saturday morning and the Littleton-Pace family where sat watching PB+J Otter**(A/N: I don't own that either and all I know it's a Charlie and Claire shipper name and that it's a kids tv programme)**, Jessica was happily watching it, Charlie was reading a music magazine with Claire peering over his shoulder and Aaron was staring out of the window, thinking about what had happened all in the space of a month, Carrie and him finally going out, the blazing row between him and his parents- could he call Charlie his Dad? After finding out about the whole adoption thing he was unsure of what to call Charlie, then, distracting Aaron from his thoughts the phone started to ring. Claire got up and answered it, she pointed the phone towards Aaron, "It's for you sweetie" She said

"Hello?" Aaron said

"Hi Aaron its John" Locke said

"Hi Uncle John, how are you?"

"I'm alright, you wanna go on that hunt today?" Locke asked

"Sure, what time?" Aaron asked excitedly

"I'll pick you up at about 12 ish, wear something comfortable" Locke said

"What like my trackies?" Aaron asked

"Yeah trackies are fine as long as you don't mind getting 'em dirty, anyway cya at 12" Locke said, and hung up

"What did Locke want?" Charlie asked

"Oh me and him are going on a hunt" Aaron replied

"Sounds interesting, what time you going at?" Claire asked

"Uncle John said he'd pick me up at 12" Aaron glanced at his watch "Shit 12 o clock" The time read 11:30 am

"Hey watch your language" Claire said

"Whatever" Aaron said charging upstairs.

It was now 12 pm and Locke was sat in the Littleton-Pace's living room, looking at all the pictures that were either on the wall or in frames. There was one of the 14 survivors together including 4-year-old Aaron. There was one that had been taken recently with, Charlie, Claire, Aaron and Jessica in a family portrait. There was a portrait of baby Jessica, one of Charlie hugging Claire in front of him, 2 school pictures of Aaron, one recent one and one when he was young and just starting school and there was another portrait with Jessica sat on Aaron's knee. Locke smiled, this was one close family. Suddenly Aaron came downstairs.

"Hi Uncle John." Aaron said

"Hey Aaron, this hunt, I have organised a flight back to the island, you know via helicopter." Locke said, getting a gleam in his eyes, which Aaron assumed was what Locke looked like when he looked excited.

"Oh cool" Aaron said brightly but he felt slightly apprehensive, the island gave him an uneasy feeling as there where distant memories and lots of tales from his Mum and Charlie which were enough to put him off from going again.

"Don't worry, after we got rescued the island got searched and "The Others" got taken off as did anything else that seemed threatening, so we'll be fine." Locke said, seeming like he had read Aaron's mind

"Cool" Aaron replied excitedly, feeling relieved

"Ok, so we can go in my car to the place were the helicopter takes off, maybe pick up a burger on the way, does that sound ok?" Locke asked

"That sounds fine, just let me get some money" Aaron said, about to go upstairs

"Aaron, were are you going, I'm paying for it all ok?" Locke said, looking serious

"Ok, thanks Uncle John" Aaron said and sat back down

"Well we'd better be setting off." Locke said, looking at his watch

"Ok" Aaron replied, and the two went into Locke's car and drove away.


	10. Tracking Adventure

Chapter 10- Tracking adventure 

The helicopter whirred noisily as Aaron, closely followed by Locke clambered in. They where sat there in awkward silence when Aaron cleared his throat, "So where exactly is the island?" Aaron asked

"Somewhere in the South Pacific so it shouldn't take long" Locke replied

"Oh ok, exactly what are we going to be hunting?"

"Well there still should be a healthy supply of boar so we will be tracking for them, and if you don't tell your mother, I'm sure I could teach you how to throw a knife" Locke said, giving Aaron a little wink.

Aaron's ocean blue eyes lit up excitedly, "You know how to throw a knife? How did you learn that?" He asked excitedly, amazed at what his Uncle could do.

"You learn little things as you go along" Locke said proudly

"Awesome! I wish my Da-Charlie knew how to do stuff like that" Aaron said

"Ah, but I'm sure Charlie is good at things I can never do, like I can't play the guitar to save my life…"Locke bit his lip, his own comment hurting him a little as he knew his life couldn't be saved and was deteriorating right in front of him.

"What's the matter Uncle John?" Aaron asked,

"Nothing Aaron" Aaron glared, whilst Locke shifted uncomfortably, "He must have got that from Claire, she has that knack of making you uncomfortable when you lie too, damn genetics" Locke thought, thinking that the last two words applied to his own life also. He looked away but Aaron's ice blue stare caught him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aaron asked, still staring

"I'm not my best, anyway, look Aaron we're here, do you still remember this place?" Locke said, getting the usual gleam in his grey eyes, which was most unlike his English teacher's gleam when Aaron was getting told off. Both Aaron and Locke got off the helicopter and looked around excitedly.

"How did an island this big not get found for four years?" Aaron said, looking round, feeling lost already.

"I don't know, but come on, I'll lead the way, I know and love this place too well. When I die, I would dearly love my ashes to be scattered upon the grains of sand, so I will remain faithful throughout my next life" Locke said looking intelligent.

After about an hour of walking, Locke and Aaron finally arrived at the jungle. Locke was pacing backwards and forwards with a knife tracing the ground and trees with his blade. Eventually he sighed and spoke, "Sorry Aaron, but it appears the boars have become extinct on this island, sorry kid, I really wanted to find one too."

"What are we going to do then?" Aaron asked, feeling slightly disappointed.

"We could fish. It's not that interesting but at least you will know how to." Locke said, smirking slightly- which went unnoticed by Aaron.

"Yeah I suppose" Aaron said, smiling a bit. "I can't believe I missed meeting Carrie for _fishing_" He thought glumly

"Or I could tell you that I was just messing around and there are plenty of boars to hunt" He said, laughing at the look on Aaron's face as he realised what Locke was saying. "But first I have got to teach you how to throw a knife"

After about half an hours practice, Aaron had finally mastered the art of throwing knives. This art was much better than any drawings he had ever sketched, and made him feel much more powerful. Locke smiled at Aaron's progress and feeling pride towards how proud Aaron looked of himself. Suddenly a loud roaring sound ripped through the forest, Aaron fled next to Locke as he found himself hiding behind Locke's protective figure and hugging him in fear. "Hey it's only a boar" Locke said, trying to comfort Aaron.

"Excuse Me? Only a bloody boar? It sounded more like a sodding dinosaur" Aaron said sarcastically.

"You know who you just reminded me of?" Locke said, smirking to himself

"Who?" Aaron asked, still grasping Locke and cowering.

"Charlie. Yet even though you aren't blood related, you are probably closer than most Father and Sons, and you can certainly tell" Locke said wisely, faltering a little at the sound of the boar coming closer. Aaron gasped and hid behind a tree and clutched the knife that Locke had previously given him to practise his knife throwing skills. The boar came closer, pinning Locke against the tree, turning his face blue from lack of oxygen whilst he slashed the air with his knife, hoping to eventually hit the boar.

Shaking from head to toe, Aaron stood up and wobbled closer but still a bit of a distance away from the boar, and threw the knife upwards. The blade spun forwards and closer to the boar, until the blade sank into in between the boars eyes. Howling and moaning, the boar stepped away from Locke and collapsed on to the ground making a gigantic thud. Locke crawled over to it as he realised that Aaron had successfully killed the boar and saved his life. "Wow Aaron, you saved me. How did you…how can I thank you?" Locke said, feeling extremely grateful at the 12-year-old boy, who was slowly beginning to realise the positive impact of what his quick thinking had done.


	11. The Shocking Truth

Chapter 11- The Shocking Truth 

"And I stepped forward and threw the dagger right at the boar and it landed right in between it's eyes," Aaron said excitedly

"He saved my life" Locke said appreciatively

"So you've had a busy day then sweetie?" Claire asked, looking extremely pleased of her son "I'm very proud of you, you do know that don't you?" She said, hugging Aaron tight. Locke looked away, feeling as if he was intruding. "And you, John, thank you for taking Aaron out, you don't know how grateful Charlie and I are." Claire said happily, throwing her arms around him. Locke smiled slightly, "Are you ok Claire?"

"Of course" Claire replied, returning the smile "I was just a little worried about you going back to that place that's all, holds a lot of memories, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Locke said, "I was wondering if we could talk, just me and you." He said, placing a tone of urgency on the last four words

"Sure" Claire said, the smile falling off her face, as she recognised Locke's sudden seriousness, "Aaron don't you have some homework sweetie?"

"Err no I did it last ni…" He paused after Claire stared at him, "Oh…yeah, I think I have some maths left actually" Aaron said, and went upstairs

Claire and Locke where sat in the Living Room silently as Locke pondered over how to tell Claire what he had to. The clock ticked loudly, as Claire broke the silence.

"Err, may I get you anything? A cup of tea perhaps, a glass of water?" She said.

"No I'm ok thanks, Claire, I need to tell you something. I don't really think there's an easy way, so…err…well, I'm dieing" Locke said, trying to look anywhere but Claire.

Claire's eyes filled with tears and blurred her vision, as she tried to blink them away,

"Oh." Claire said, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. The man, the Father figure she had never had, had just told her that his time was running out and she couldn't do anything about it. She wiped her tears away, and cleared her throat, "How…How long is there?"

"About four months, if I'm lucky" Locke said calmly "Claire, this isn't the only reason why I wanted to chat, I'm leaving everything in my will to Aaron, so I…I just wanted to clarify, is his last name Littleton or Pace?"

"It's…It's Littleton-Pace, Aaron Thomas Littleton-Pace." Claire said, still numb with shock "Sh-should I tell Aaron about, you know, your illness?"

"If you want, I'll leave that up to you, just leave the will as a nice little surprise for him for after I'm gone" Locke said, the last three words causing Claire to break down completely as Locke hugged her comforting her.

"How can you be so calm and brave about it all?" She sobbed "Whilst you're here calm as can be, I'm here crying my heart out."

"Because there's more to life than worrying about how it's going to end" Locke said, stroking the Aussie woman's hair and hushing her, which eventually calmed her down.

Her breathing was still spread and shallow but she had at least stopped crying. "If there's anything we can do, you can just say, ok?" She said

"Ok, thanks Claire" Locke smiled "Listen I got to go, there's this _interesting _looking documentary on tv about our plane crash"

"Ok then, goodbye Locke" She said, seeing him to the door and waving, as Locke's little red car drove away into the horizon.

Claire walked into the living room to see if there was anything that needed tidying but there wasn't. She sat on the couch and tried not to think about what she had heard. It was ironic that when she tried not to think of it, the only thing she could think about _was _Locke. Aaron came into the Living Room and was startled to see Claire sobbing, he was about to leave but he couldn't just leave his own mother crying like that.

"Mum?" Aaron said, looking taken-aback

"Hey kid" Claire said hoarsely

"Mum? What's the matter?" Aaron asked softly and putting his arm around Claire.

Claire took a long, sharp, shuddering breath. She couldn't tell Aaron the truth just yet. Instead she said something completely different. "Well, it's just that I know your real father would have been very proud of what you've done today." She said, hoping Aaron would believe it.

"Would he?" Aaron said, trying to keep the tone of his voice neutral, for some reason he didn't feel happy that his real father, Thomas would have been proud. In fact he realised that he always felt happier if he knew if Charlie was proud. Claire nodded, not entirely sure if Aaron was buying it or not.

"And what about Charlie, Mum? Will he be proud?" Aaron asked

"Why don't you go and find out now? Him and Jessica are back from playgroup now"

And sure enough the front door opened, "Claire? Aaron?" Charlie shouted, Aaron hugged his Mum tightly and went running to Charlie.

"Dad, Dad you'll never guess what? I saved Uncle John's life, this big boar came out and attacked Locke, it was squashing him against a tree and he couldn't breathe. So then I stepped forward and threw the dagger right at the boar and it landed right in between it's eyes," Aaron said excitedly 

"Really? You saved Locke's life? Well-done son, if I'm allowed to call you that" Charlie added.

Aaron nodded "Of course you can Dad" and carried on chatting excitedly, almost oblivious to how happy Charlie felt about Aaron's last comment.


	12. More Troubles

Chapter 12-More troubles

Aaron awoke with a shock, this was the third consecutive night he had had that dream where Carrie had been eaten by a polar bear before the polar bear disappeared into a puff of black smoke. He wandered downstairs and poured himself a glass of milk and walked into the Dining Room. Slouched over the table was Claire who's shoulders where shaking as she sobbed quietly. Aaron sat down on the chair next to her, "Mum? Are you ok?" he asked, touching her shoulder. Aaron felt Claire jump nervously, as she looked at Aaron blankly with bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, are you?" Claire said slowly, smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Mum, have you been drinking?" Aaron asked, startled at his Mum's current state

"No" Claire slurred, making no attempt to hide the half empty bottle of whisky

"What's the matter Mum?" Aaron asked sympathetically "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you know the cure to kidney failure" Claire replied miserably, before clapping her hand to her mouth as if she just realized what she had just said.

"What? You? Your kidney's failing?" Aaron stuttered, not wanting to believe it.

"Me?" Claire laughed dejectedly, "No sweetie, not me, Look sweetie, I'm sorry, I should have told you before but it's your Uncle John, he-he's dying" She said, tears falling from her eyes

"Oh." Aaron replied, tears glazing his own eyes. "How-how long have you known?"

"This afternoon, after your tracking adventure, you know when John and I talked?" Claire replied

Aaron nodded as teardrops ran down his cheeks, feeling slightly ashamed that he was crying, "If only Carrie could see me now" he thought wryly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Claire stammered, pulling Aaron into a tight embrace, as the two cried in the dark over the sad news.

The next day, Claire stayed in bed all day with a terrible hangover with Charlie at her beck and call. Once Claire had sobered up a little, she told Charlie about Locke's illness, Aaron meanwhile was out with Carrie. The two where sat on the town's beach, staring out at the ocean, or rather Aaron was watching the waves and Carrie was watching him with a worried expression on his face.

"Aaron? Are you sure you're ok?" She asked "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's not you" Aaron replied quietly, "It's just other stuff, how's your mum?"

"My mum's fine, remember I told you before, or weren't you listening to me?" Carrie asked, making the question louder.

"Of course I was listening to you, look I'm sorry, maybe it's just best if I go home, for now anyway" Aaron said, just about to get up

"No" Carrie said "Please don't go, at least not until I know what's troubling you"

"Carrie I'm sorry but you won't be able to sort it out, no one can" Aaron replied

"Maybe I can't sort it out, but I can still help you get through whatever it is" Carrie replied, taking hold of Aaron's hands

"It's my uncle, his kidneys are failing and he-he doesn't have very long left to live " Aaron said, feeling slightly better

"Is he an uncle that's related properly or is he one of the crash survivors?" Carrie asked, looking concerned

"Crash survivors" Aaron replied "But he was there for me a lot more than most of my blood relations" he added bitterly

Carrie nodded "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked

"I only found out yesterday, besides I don't want to burden you with my problems, especially with how ridiculous they are" Aaron answered

"Well aren't you the hero?" Carrie replied sarcastically "Why do you have to be so stubborn Aaron? The idea of us being together is so we can share our problems" She said, her voice getting louder

"Carrie! What's the matter with you?" Aaron replied hotly "I finally tell you what's wrong with me and you just start yelling at me, and then if I didn't tell you, you would yell at me anyway, I mean for Christ's sake just how do I win?"

"The way you would 'win' is by telling me in the first place, we need to trust each other, and if you can't even do that, then I think we should call it a day" Carrie screamed, as she got up to leave, Aaron grabbed her arm

"Carrie, please, I'm- I'm sorry, I love you" he said, grabbing hold of her arm and finding himself lost in her turquoise coloured eyes

"Aaron, I'm sorry, but I really need to be alone now" Carrie replied, walking away

"I love you too Aaron" Aaron said miserably to himself, and walked home sadly.

"Hi sweetie, what's wrong baby?" Claire asked as Aaron walked in low spiritedly

"Nothing, I'm fine" Aaron replied flatly "Leave me alone" he added, walking up to his room and lying on his bed alone.

Aaron heard a knock at the door "Aaron? Mate you alright in there?" a voice said

"I'm fine, just go away" Aaron replied moodily, instead the door opened and Charlie walked in

"I thought I told you not to come in" Aaron replied, slightly angrily

"Yeah I know you did, but what's wrong mate?" Charlie asked

"It's Carrie, she got all touchy with me before just because I didn't want to tell her about Uncle John's condition, I mean since when is it her business?" Aaron replied

"Since the minute you hooked up with her, Aaron as much as I know you hate it, she's only worried about you and the fact you didn't tell her what was troubling you, made her reconsider your relationship, you see to trust somebody, you also have to confide your trust to them"

"But I don't understand Dad, just because I didn't want to tell her, she got all huffy" Aaron replied, feeling confused

"Relationships are a weird thing mate, just keep your girl pleased. What's this Carrie like anyway?" Charlie said

"Carrie? She's great, one of the prettiest girls I've ever met and yet she's so caring and kind, yet funny and clever, do you wanna see a portrait I drew of her?" Aaron asked

Charlie nodded, as Aaron gave him a sketchbook. As Charlie flicked through the pages, he realised that every page was covered with sketches and paintings of the same beautiful blonde haired girl. "You really like her don't you?" Charlie asked, reminiscing about the first time he met Claire

"Yeah Dad, but those are only paintings, I mean in real life she is perfect, everything about her is just so-… But you know what, none of that matters anymore, she hates me now" Aaron said miserably

"You know what I used to do for a girl who meant a lot to me?" Charlie asked, Aaron shook his head slowly, "I used to write a song for them, we could do that if you like?"

"Would you really help me?" Aaron asked

"Of course I would son, come on let's go and get my guitar" Charlie said

"Ok" Aaron replied excitedly as the two left the room in search of Charlie's guitar.


	13. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 13-Endings and Beginnings

Aaron fastened his white buttoned shirt up, put a black jacket on and looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was a blonde haired boy with a black jacket that was drowned him. A knock at the door, broke his gaze with his reflection as a puffy eyed Claire walked in, wearing a long black dress and her long blonde hair was down and framing her face.

"Hey Aaron, you ok sweetheart?" She asked, her voice low and hoarse

Aaron nodded, "I'm ok, what about you?" he asked, even though Claire's voice and appearance gave it away.

She nodded sadly, "Yeah…I will be…once it's over anyway" She said shakily, as her eyes clouded over with tears. Aaron rushed over to his mother and hugged her tightly, "Ssh…It'll be ok Mum, I promise you, okay?"

"Sorry, this must really be starting to irritate you now, me crying every time he's mentioned" Claire replied, breaking away from Aaron's hug, smiling weakly, "Look I have some of your Dad's ties here, do you want to pick one out to wear for today? How does his jacket feel?"

"Big." Aaron replied sarcastically "I feel like such an idiot" he added, as he picked out a plain black tie from Claire's arm.

"You don't look that bad. And I think that's his smallest one." Claire reasoned, "Although I think we need to buy you a suit next time we go shopping" she added, as an afterthought

"Claire? Has Aaron picked out a tie yet? It's just that time is pressing on and we're supposed to meeting Hurley and Debbie at half 10" Charlie shouted from Claire's and his room.

"Black tie definitely ok?" Claire asked, Aaron nodded as Claire left the room.

The church was half full of people who had known Locke and wanted to say their last goodbyes. Aaron was sat in between Sawyer and Claire, Charlie was holding Claire's hand comfortingly, ready for when she needed reassuring. On Charlie's other side was Hurley and Debbie, Debbie comforting Hurley, who was convinced it was his fault. Sawyer had a comforting arm around a distraught Kate, and was stroking her hair with his other hand. To Kate's left was Jack, his tear glazed eyes, staring to the front. Behind them was Shannon and Sayid, both looking subdued and miserable, Shannon holding her hand over her huge pregnancy bump. To Sayid's right was Jin and Sun, who were next to Michael and Walt. Aaron barely took any of the speeches in, "Great believer," and "Man of Faith" where often mentioned, only Aaron remembered other things, such as the gleam of excitement mingled with curiosity every time somebody mentioned a trek, or just Locke's wisdom in general. "And now all rise, as John Locke leaves the building" Claire sniffled and buried her head into Charlie, crying her eyes out. Jack had silent tears running down his face, and Kate was sobbing into Sawyer's shoulder, who was stroking her hair, whilst wearing a sad expression himself. Suddenly, Aaron couldn't take it any more, a loud sob erupted from his throat whilst big fat tears rolled down his face. Claire pulled him into hers and Charlie's embrace whilst the three of them huddled together in tears.

"Oh my God!" Shannon screamed loudly, "My waters just broken", Aaron looked up miserably, as he saw Shannon's face, contorted with pain.

_So that's it! I do apologise, it's not taken me a year exactly to write it, but to actually type up and find inspiration to write it, has actually taken me that long. I hope that despite my rubbish updating skills, you will consider reading some of my other __fics__, and maybe leave a review (hint __hint__). I do hope to become better at updating stories but at the moment it's hard for me to transfer files from a non-internet connected Windows 98 Computer to a Windows XP Computer that has internet but doesn't read floppy disc .But now I have my own internet connected comp, which gives me a chance to update all my __fanfictions__, and hopefully finish a load and write down all my ideas:D _


End file.
